


Pomegranate seeds

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mythology References, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: She just hoped this wouldn't lead to trouble.





	Pomegranate seeds

Lily Evans was worried.

Usually, it was because of that pesky potter, and usually could be solved by some calm tea and well-placed hexs.

But for some reason when Potter asked her to Hogsmeade, she accepted. It wasn't love,_ she didn't like him at all. _

Lily didn't feel completely honest with herself. She just hoped this wouldn't lead to trouble.

She felt like Persephone, and she could only wish the pomegranate seeds wouldn't be eaten. After all, falling in love was so much easier than falling out.

Good grief.


End file.
